Sunspot
Roberto Da Costa aka Sunspot is one of the High Evolutionary's test subjects, as well as a member of the X-Men. Biography Roberto Da Costa '''is a Mutant who was taken from his parents shortly after he was born and replaced by a temporary clone by the High Evolutionary. From there Roberto spent a week in Sokovia being experimented on by the High Evolutionary which gave him the potential to develop superhuman powers. After this he was returned home and the clone was taken back before it's cells broke down. Roberto then had a normal life for the first fourteen years of his life, but everything changed after a soccer game Roberto's potential revealed itself and realizing he couldn't control his abilities he sought help, but both the other players and most of the spectators panicked and fled. HYDRA arrived on the scene shortly after he transformed. Roberto was one of their successes. HYDRA security then surrounded Roberto he begged them to help him. As the men were getting ready to incapacitate him a few seconds later he vanished into thin air. Roberta was transported outside of his hometown to a abandoned warehouse by the High Evolutionary. Upon introducing himself he revealed that he gave Roberto these powers. Roberto then begged the High Evolutionary to take the power back, but he said that once he unlocked it there is no going back. He instead offered to take Roberto to Wundagore, a place where he could not only learn to control his powers but help the High Evolutionary purify the human race. Roberto having no control of his powers chose to accept his offer and they were transported to Sokovia, where he would train for a number of years. When the High Evolutionary began to further his plans of global evolution in a more aggressive manner, Roberto defected with a number of subjects to the Avengers. Powers and Abilities * '''Solar Radiation Absorption: Absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently Sunspot can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, and release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. His body is cloaked in darkness because he drains all the ambient light from his skin. * Solar Re-channeling: ability to re-channel the solar energy which his body absorbs, by which he takes the solar energy and uses it for a variety of related purposes. * Flight: ability to fly by propelling himself through the air, by force of will, by generating thermal updrafts. Bobby has also refined this ability to be able to hover in the air without leaving a heat trail, and can reach speeds of up to 150 mph maximum without over exerting himself. * Enhanced Strength: When Sunspots cells are powered by solar energy he has the superhuman ability to augment his physical strength. The original limits of his strength was that of 25 tons. Since then however his strength has increased to 50 tons. Before his super human strength could only be accessed when he was in his solar powered form but Roberto has been seen using his strength when out of his darkened form. The limits as to how much strength he is able to access outside of this form are unknown. * Limited Durability: Sunspot is one of the interesting powerhouses of the marvel universe due to the fact that he is one of the only that does not have a heightened sense of invulnerability. During many of the comics that Sunspot was seen in his team mates would remind him that he was super strong but not super durable. Although Sunspot has not been seen able to deflect bullets his limited durability does provide his body the needed protection to be able to lift the massive weight that his super strength allows him to. Recently, Sunspot has been seen to withstand the impact of a eighteen-wheeler moving at 100 mph and remain nearly unharmed. * Thermokinesis: ability to project heat in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy from any part of his body to raise the temperature. Roberto can also absorb heat into his body to lower the temperature in his immediate area. He can also project and absorb heat directly into/from people, causing intense discomfort at their fluctuating body temperatures. * Thermokinetic Concussive/Energy Blasts: Due to Sunspots body having been exposed to massive amounts of solar energy his body can fire blasts of heat and concussive force. * Limited Photokinesis: ability to project light in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy, and absorb ambient wavelengths. * Dark Solar Plasma Blasts: ability to project concussive dark plasma energy blasts from his hands, with about 20 tons of force behind them at their most powerful. * Fire and Heat Immunity: As is the norm with most pyrokinetics, Sunspot is immune to all forms of heat and fire as they simply add to his abilities and his mutant metabolism is able to simply convert these two forms and augment his abilities. This includes heat powers that are directed at him as well as heat that is present because of weather conditions. Sunspot has also been seen with the ability to absorb the energy that fire gives off and has remained unharmed while walking through it. Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:X-Men Category:Mutants